GIFT: Game of Chance
by BlueIrishgurl11
Summary: Team Natsu had lost to a game and they are undergoing to a Batsu Game. Now they need to face the consequences that the winning teams would say…Lucy was piss off, Erza had no choice, Natsu is annoyed and Gray is drunk?


**Game of Chance**

* * *

**Note:** if there are clerical errors in this story please forgive, English is not my native language. I and if there are also some misspell words that means I mistype it. And this story is a GIFT to a friend.

* * *

It was unexpected, a circumstances that only could make. This is the very first time that they've lost to a game.

Everybody was utterly shock, to the result of the game they played. They weren't expecting this to happen, all the guild members were looking at Team Natsu with dumfounded face, some members had dropped their jaws.

**Flashback:**

It was raining hard at Magnolia, and this occasionally times are rare. No one dares to do jobs or look at the request board, well except for Nab who'd always been standing in front of it.

"Ehem" cough the Master "Let's play a game" announced the Master and he continue "I've already choose the players of the game, neither of you will oppose it. I've also decided what games will be playing" he was sitting at the bar with a cup of drink beside him.

"the selected person's are Mirajane"

"Eh, me Master?" Mira said pointing herself in surprise

"Laxus, Juvia, Gajeel and Cana are the first team while the second team will be Team Natsu with Elfman"

"Eh Master, why didn't you let me join" asked Happy in disappointment

"This is the continuation of our Batsu game at the Grand Magic Games" Master said with half eyed open "this game contains 5 competition, and each members of the team should presents one game, the team who ever had the win most WINS"

THE GAMES

[A/N: I don't have any ideas for the games, so please don't be mad at me at the events I selected,, I tried to asked my cousin for an idea but she keeps saying rock paper scissor, I have no choice but to put it.]

_First Game_

_Played between_ _RESULTS_

**Swimsuit Competition**

Mira VS. Erza = Draw

_Second Game_

_Played between_ _RESULTS_

**Cooking Contest**

Juvia VS. Lucy = Draw

_Third Game_

_Played between_ _RESULTS_

**Rock Paper Scissor **

Gajeel VS. Elfman = Gajeel wins

_Fourth Game_

_Played between_ _RESULTS_

**Arm wrestler Game **

Laxus VS. Natsu = Laxus wins

_Fifth Game_

Played between _RESULTS_

**Drinking Contest**

Cana VS. Gray = Cana Wins

Laxus team has 3 wins

Natsu Team has 0 wins

* * *

_**Present**_

"Master I request rematch" groan Natsu clenching his fist into fist fight

"There is, no rematch Natsu" Master said seriously, but deep inside his having fun.

"Master, why is there a drinking contest we knew that Cana has a big advantage to that game, and furthermore…" looking at Gray at the bar, who is fully drunk, and not in good state right now. He's been rambling random stuffs until now.

_Oi gimme more or that Mira-san, I can still go *hiccup* I can still go for another round *hiccup* come on, I can still do it I don't want to be like Natsu, he lost instantly at Laxus! *hiccup* come on give me some more Mira-chan… I'm not scared you know..*hiccup*_

"Oi, Gray would you stop talking to yourself already" Max said as he approach him to assist him.

"Euh, what's your problem buddy? And what are you talking about? I'm not talking to myself. Perhaps you're the one who's talking to his self Natsu!" said Gray, who mistook Max as Natsu

"ah, what are you talking about Gray?" asked Natsu approaching Gray.

"Teme, *hiccups* what the *hiccup* what the hell there's two Natsu?" Gray began to hallucinate

"Gray-sama are you okay?" asked Juvia who was sitting beside him

"ah Juvia *hiccup* what are you doing here?" asked Gray half naked

"Lucy, my child you worry too much, he will also be fine later, for now we will continue our game." Master said. He went to their stage and grabs the microphone. "Our second round of the game, whoever wins in this round will win tickets to a hotel near at the beach of the Magnolia!"

"Master, what kind of game are we playing then?" asked Mira nicely

"Now, that you've mention it" putting his hand at his chin "I didn't really think this part, oh well let's just cancelled it and head straight to giving prizes" he said nonchalantly

Afterwards Team Laxus step forward and went up to the stage. They were all smiling and happy for the results of the game, well if you really think about it, it seems that the whole game was all favors to them.

"The won team please come forward, and choose any person at the lose team to be your servant of this whole day, Laxus as a leader you shall be the first one to choose at the lose team" said the Master with a hippy happy grin.

"He he, I'm sure he will choose you Lucy!" said Natsu and burst into laughter's

"What made you think that Natsu?" asked Lucy with one brow cocked up. "it could also be you" she added and gave a damn look.

"That's impossible Lucy!" Natsu was still laughing hardly

"I will choose Nat-su" Laxus said, pointing at Natsu who was laughing so hard at the dim side of the bar. The only light that was on hand was the spotlight at the stage, where team Laxus is.

As Natsu heard his name he abruptly stop laughing and exclaimed "What!?"

"You were saying Natsu?" Lucy said, as there was a satisfying expression at her visage.

"Mira, who will you choose as your retainer?" Master asked smiling.

"I wonder who, will Mira choose?" asked Lucy to no one particular

"Tsk, Lucky the one, she'll choose" uttered Natsu in disappointment

"I will choose Erza" Mira said smiling sweetly

"Cana?" asked the Master

"Elfman" simply replied Cana

"Gajeel?" acquired Master

"There's only two left, either me or Gray he'll choose" Lucy thought

"kishishi" hissed Gajeel then he look at Lucy..

Lucy was daze, "Don't tell me, oh please, please , please kami-sama, not me!" Lucy mull

Gajeel chuckle "I'll choose Lucy, who is worried thinking over there"

"AH!" exclaimed Lucy

"hahaha haha haha haha" Natsu burst into laughter's once again

"So Juvia the only one left is Gray, he will be your retainer for this whole day, but it seems he can't do a thing right now, and I can't do a thing about that Juvia, I'm sorry" Master said, he was looking at Gray who was sleeping half naked at the bar.

"It's Okay Master" replied Juvia with a smile.

"I shall go back to my office now, enjoy your little entertainment" finally said Master Makarov and left Juvia

Now hell begins Natsu…

"Natsu! Get me something to drink" ordered Laxus with a smug on his face

"Tssk, do I have a choice?" Natsu said, annoyed he was stamping his feet way through the bar to get some drinks for Laxus, he pass over Gray who was sleeping "Lucky for Gray he is sleeping!" of all the members in his team, why would be him? He was really annoyed the fact that Laxus chooses him instead of Lucy.

Seriously? Why Natsu would think that Laxus might choose Lucy as her servant? What a crazy idea right? Anyway let's set that aside that's not the main thought of the story right? Now it's Erza's turn to be commanded by Mira.

"Erza could you get me something to eat?" Asked Mira nicely

"Sure, what do you like? Asked Erza with smile

"Curry" relied Mira and smile

"Okay I'll just go to the kitchen to get some"

"Oh there's no curry there, you need to cook" Mira said

"Okay, but you'll need to wait"

"Sure" smiled Mira

"Elfman" exclaimed Cana "I ordered you to stop saying man, geez it's really annoying, I've always wanted to tell that to you" she said in annoyance "and one more thing, go and get me more barrels to drink" she added while hugging her barrel full of whine.

"Natsu!" yelled Laxus "Get me some colder drinks, faster" Laxus said smirking "and one more thing, get me also something to eat" he added. He is really enjoying this moment, ordering and commanding Natsu, whatever he likes. And as for Natsu he was really, really annoyed and irritated by now. Too bad for him Laxus chooses him, like it was Laxus ever wanted. But there is much worse than Laxus, Gajeel.

Sometimes Gajeel has also some crazy ideas like Natsu, he could be weird sometimes. And this weirdness leads him to trouble sometime but he sure to enjoy it. He absolutely enjoys larking Lucy especially when it involves about singing and dancing. Now the reign of Gajeel to make fun of Lucy begins.

"Lucy!" called out Gajeel "kishishi, now I want you to call me master" Gajeel smirk

"What?! Why would I ?" frowned Lucy

"And also I want you to dance at the stage while I am singing…"he pauses and think for seconds "wearing the bunny suit" he said Gajeel with a smug look, he was already wearing his white suit as the sign that he was ready to perform at the stage any time. He was also holding his guitar.

"WHAT THE HELL! Why would I do that?! I WILL NEVER EVER DO THAT!" Lucy said, crossing her hand and pout.

"Master? What would be the PUNISHMENT if my retainer disobeyed me?" asked Gajeel with smirk.

Mater laugh "HE or SHE will DANCE at the Stage"

"Well, that's more easier!, I would not also wear" he look at Gajeel "a bunny suit hehe" Lucy sneer

"Not only that Lucy, You WILL DANCE NAKED in the halfway point of the guild" he said then blushes at the thought of Lucy dancing naked at the midpoint of the guild. As the other guild members overhear the conversation between the three, most of them nosebleed, upon thinking Lucy naked. Lucy was disgust by the looks of her guild mates by imagining her naked. She never thought that they would be this kind of pervert. She never like the fact that people mess around her body, this always gives her a weird feeling.

"On second thought, I will just do what he said before, than to dance naked at the midpoint of the guild" Lucy said as there was a chill in her spine

"That's what I thought, kishishi. Now go and change into a bunny suit" he smirked

"But" Lucy glares Gajeel "ONLY FOR THIS DAY!" she scowl

"Yeah, Yeah this game only last for this day!" he said

* * *

**2 hours later**

"Gray-sama" uttered Juvia while stroking his hair leisurely. She'd never been too close to Gray like this before. She can only sit beside him and watch him do his daily routines, eating, chatting, laughing and fighting. She could never been happier from this moment; even she can't attain her goal kissing him. This might suffice her. She seems like she's in other world that she and Gray are the only one there. Her surrounding's starts to blur and a flash of lights slowly engulfs them and take them to another world where they are the only living staying there. Little did she know someone is watching her and her prince. She was observing Juvia for a while, and she was amused to Juvia's happy world.

Mira approached her and started to chat to her.

"You've been staring at those two for a while, and you seem having fun of it" Mira assumed

"Yeah, I feel sorry for her, after all. All ever Juvia want is to Kiss Gray but now, look what happened to him knock down, I say he can't really keep up to me" she said dejectedly "by the way where's Erza?"

Mira chuckle "she's in the kitchen cooking for me" she replied and smile

"You know, I've been thinking this for a while" she said and think

"What is it Cana?" asked Mira, she gave a curious look as she lean at the bar

"I think I could probably help Juvia in her problem right now" Cana leer

"?" Mira was really curious then.

* * *

"Natsu!" yelled Laxus "get me some more to eat!" he command

"yah!" just wait I'll just go and get it" replied Natsu, he was still annoyed

"Faster, salamander" Laxus shout out

* * *

"Lucy dance faster" Gajeel sneered

"What!? I'm tired of dancing, can I rest for a while?" Lucy asked, turning around

"No, you don't need rest. Just keep Dancing and I will keep singing" he said

"mo, my leg hurts, and this outfit is starting to feel uncomfortable" Lucy groan

"Don't talk just Dance, and didn't I told you, call me Master" he smirk

Everybody is really having the time of their life but except for the 5 person who lose at the game, they weren't having fun at all, but for Erza I could say that she was having fun with cooking, after all Mira gave her easy task.

* * *

"Uhm" Gray groans that makes Juvia startle. He rubs his eyes and blinks for few times, he was still daze, he look around and saw Juvia beside him blushing furiously. He was still look drunk, in 2 hours and 15 minutes of sleeping the alcohol seems not to wear off at all. He'd been blinking his eyes like he was newly awake and his head was a little bit bouncy. He look at his surrounding's again his vision was a little bit blur but he can still recognize the person near him. His gaze was lay on Juvia once again, and this time he realize that she was really there.

"Juvia?, what are you doing here? Weren't you competing to Lucy?" he asked croak

"Auh, Juvia is done competing with Lucy" she simply replied

"Really? Then who's competing right now?" he asked

Cana slowly approaches in and joins their conversation. She was holding a battle of a drink. She looks normal and never looks drunk at all. It seems that her drinking contest ago was ages ago. No one who'd ever beat her in drinking contest in their guild, because she is known as Fairy Tail the strongest drunken woman.

"Gray you're awake!" Cana greeted and takes her usual stool.

"Eh! What do you think to me sleeping? Tsk," he think "wait out competition is not over yet, where's Mira? Call her and let her bring out more beers" He said

"Gray, you'd lost to our competition" Cana said wary

"Hell, that did not happen" he shout it

"What you don't believe me?" She inquire

"I don't believe you; I know that you are trying to trick me so that I will go through with that Batsu game Master had told us, but I won't believe you" Gray said pointing Cana

"I'm not tricking you Gray, and besides why would I trick you? Your team really loses at the game, and you also lose to our game" Cana said trying to convince Gray

"Is that true Juvia?" he asked the water mage

"I'm sorry to say, but it's true Gray-sama you really lose at the game and your team mates are now under with our members" Juvia said sadly

"See, I told you but you didn't believe, it's time to face the consequences Gray!" Cana smirk

"Tsk I'd rather die than to be serving someone in your team" Gray snarled

Juvia heard it, she felt like there is something stabs her heart, but she understands it, and she knew that Gray would not say such things like this if he is not drunk. But she was still shock to what she heard that came out from his mouth.

"Gray, do you wanna know who your serving is?" asked Cana in a malicious tone

"Tell me who it is, and I will kill him for choosing me as his servant" Gray said angrily

"It's Juvia!" simply replied Cana

"Juvia, you mean Juvia?" he asked then yawn

"Yeah, is there other Juvia you know?" Cana said sarcastically "Now? Do you still mean all those words that you said before?" she mocked

"Hmm" he was thinking so hard "I don't know" he just simply replied

"Can you kill Juvia?" Cana asked wary

"No" he immediately replied

"Then can you do what Juvia like then?" Cana asked, she was planning something, and it sounds so ominous.

"Let me think?" as if he was really thinking

Juvia gave a confuse look at Cana which Cana immediately replied an action of kissing

"No Cana-san please don't tell him, he might never like it" she whispered

"Just leave it to me Juvia, don't be scared I will help you to achieve your dream" Cana whispered back and wink Juvia

"What are you two whispering about" Gray asked, he might actually hear them but it's a little bit buzzing

"Nothing, just think about it" Cana replied

"Cana-san please don't he might never talk to Juvia again if he'll know it" Juvia said troubled

"What are you talking about, you've been dreaming to kiss this guy ever since Grand Magic Games, and now that you're one step away, you're letting to slip it?

Juvia blush at the words of Cana, she was speechless that she didn't Notice that Gray was staring her. Gray actually doesn't know what he is doing right now does he? After all, the effect of the alcohol still doesn't wear off.

* * *

Natsu has been back and forth to the kitchen; whenever he finishes Laxus order there is upcoming again, it seems he never run out of orders. He was really tired, he wanted to rest but he can't Laxus will just scold him.

"Geez!, he seems he never run out of orders, like it was planned" he thought to himself, he was carrying junk foods to him, and planning to take one for himself. As he pass trough at the center, he notice Lucy.

"Bwuhahahaha" he burst out into laughter's by just seeing Lucy "What the hell are you doing Lucy?" he asked hysterically

Lucy heard it, Lucy search for pink hair boy in the crowd and she spotted one "Lucky for you, you're not the one in my situation" Lucy said angrily

"hahaha, but it really suits you a lot" said Natsu, he was still laughing at the sight of Lucy

"What do you mean by that" she shouts out

"Shut up Lucy, Just dance" said Gajeel.

All of the guild members were focused at the stage where Gajeel and Lucy at, there was no single person bursting in laughter's because of Gajeel doings.

* * *

"We're so lucky that master didn't involve us in that weird game" Levy uttered and sighs. She was with Wendy and Lisanna. They were just watching how hysterical their guild mates about that little game, master Makarov had imply a while.

"They were all having fun" Lisanna giggle

Natsu-san is he gonna be okay? He looks tired and annoyed and Lucy-san looks angry at Gajeel-san, eh" Wendy looks around "have you seen Erza-san?" she asked

"Now that you said it, no" said Lisanna

"She is cooking at the kitchen, Mira requested her to cook curry, and it's been 2 hours" Levy sigh

"Eh, is that how long to cook Curry?" asked Lisanna

"No, actually it only takes half an hour, well that's what I thought" Levy said and sigh again.

"Erza-san must having hard time right now" Wendy said

* * *

"Gray!, just forget what I said to you" Cana said, she was up to something

"Eh, why did you call off?" asked Gray

"I have a better plan" uttered Cana.

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Gray

"Nothing, now there's something I want to tell you"

"What it is, come on tell me?" brash Gray. Cana approached him and whispers something."What?, why would I do that?" he asked

"How rude are you?" Cana said and then she smirk "Why, too coward to do it Gray?" she asked, she was a bit cynical to him.

"Hell, no!" he replied

"Then, why can't you do it?" she asked sarcastically

"Yeah, I can do it, watch" he said, in fact he didn't think at all what Cana said to him. The only thing that was in his mind is, he will do it he didn't like the fact that he was called coward specially when he was drunk, his mental mind is out from nowhere.

Without thinking twice Gray grabs Juvia's hand and brings her at the center of the stage. Most of the guild members were confuse and surprise.

"What the hell man, get out of here!" yelled Gajeel

"You get out here" said Gray then kicked Gajeel. "Cana Watch this" Gray shouted over the bar where Cana is.

All their attention was hook up to Gray and Juvia who's at the stages right now. Some were confuse and some were creep out, they all knew that Gray was still drunk, and it's the reason why is he acting so weird. They can't quite know what Gray's thinking, but they are sure that he was up to something and as surely Cana was involve or was the planner of it, that's what they though.

"Huh, what is Gray doing there?" Macao asked to no one particular

"He's still drunk. Probably he doesn't know what he is doing" replied Wakaba

"Eh, Gray-san, what is he doing there?" asked Wendy

"And why is he holding Juvia's hand?" asked Lisanna

"Most like Cana know it" Levy said nonchalantly

"Eh, what is Gray doing there?" Natsu said to himself

"Ara, is this what Cana mean?" Mira thought sitting at the barstool alone.

"Gray, what are you doing? You're still drunk" whispers Lucy, she was behind them.

Cana smirks and thought "this would be interesting. He wouldn't probably remember this after a few days." She was at the corner side sitting, and drinking alone.

"Gray-sama wh—why are we he—"

Their eyes widen in astonishment in Gray's sudden action. Juvia's eyes widened and her heartbeat increased fifteen times. Juvia's eyes shot open as Gray silenced her with his lips. Juvia slowly and tenderly brushed her lips against him, a little bit unsure. She had no experience in kissing, even though this was her dream. Juvia felt her inside melt down like there was lava inside her. It felt so warm and fluffy inside kissing him, she didn't want to let go. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in a warm embrace, close to him.

Gray pulled away of the kissed. They were still silent and after a few seconds the guild burst into cheers and yells. All are rejoicing to what happened a while. Some may be still shock about it but they will definitely get over to it. This was unexpected event, neither one could predict.

After, Gray breaks up from their kiss with Juvia, Juvia immediately fell on the floor, and fainted in ecstasy. She was surely happy at that moment. While Gray just stood there crossed his hands then smirk..

Behind the scene, there was Lucy, she was still stun to what Gray did, she never thought that he would really do that, she never expect that was going to happen until Gajeel jump in and kicked Gray out at the stage up to that time Lucy snap out from her trance.

* * *

Gray didn't pass by at the guild in 2 days. He just stayed at his house and waited his hangover to wear off. He didn't quite remember the events that happened for the pass 2 days.

**At the Guild**

"Juvia are you okay?" asked Mira, she shake her hand in front of her but she seems she was in another dimension. Until Mira saw a familiar figure at the door way, he was wearing his boxer's way to the guild. He head straight to the bar and sat his usual spot.

"Gray, are you okay now?" asked Mira nicely

"Yeah, it takes long enough to wear off my hangover, so Mira-san what happened to that day?" he asked

Mira chuckle "there are a lot of things that happen on that day" she said and wink

"Huh?" he gave a confuse look, and then he notice Juvia beside him "Juvia? Do you know what happened that day when master…" he was cut off, when he felt that someone was staring at him. He looked around and found out that the whole guild was staring at him smirking and giving him an ominous look.

"What the hell!?" he thought, afterwards the door burst in, reviling two mages one with pink hair and the other is blond.

"Yo!" he greeted, and make way through the bar."Mira-san can I have my usual" he asked

"Sure Natsu!, how about you Lucy" she asked smilingly

"Same here" she smiled

Slowly Gray approach Natsu and began to asks things

"Hey man, why is everybody staring me?" Gray whisper

"I dunno dude!" replied Natsu

"Then what happened to that day?" he asked again

"What day?" Natsu asked

"That Day when we lose to Laxus Team?" he whispers

"ah that day! You don't remember?" Natsu asked

"No, can you tell me" he asked.

Natsu had no choice but to explain to him everything that happened that day, he told him everything, the way he acts when he's drunk, the way how Lucy get piss off and the way how he became a PS, or Personal Servant..After of minutes of explaining to Gray, it takes a couple of seconds to register to his mind what just Natsu said to him that he had done….

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gray exclaimed " Really dude?

"You really did that man!" said Natsu, nodded sagely.

Everybody at the guild laugh at Gray's reaction how the way his face got redden.

* * *

**Then how was it? **

**Do you like it? please say something, this is a special made story it's for my best buddy….**

**Otanjoubi Omedetou Crei-chan**

**Review!**


End file.
